


Fear

by zenrei



Series: The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: Akechi just stares at Akira like he's insane. "... But if you're scared of me, you won't want it though... So I would really be...?" His sentence trails off, replaced with outrage. "Are you crazy? That's insanely dangerous! What if I end up traumatizing you?!"Alternatively: Akira asks Akechi for the Fear status infliction before sex to really simulate the noncon experience.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TAGS WILL BE ADDED LATER..... for now it's just discussion before the actual good stuff :3c I'm far too adhd to actually post my ideas in order, so this takes place where Akechi survives, the Metaverse still exists, etcetc!

Yongen-jaya can certainly be quiet at night, but not eerily so. The loudest things that manage to break the silence of the silent streets are a few stray cats, and maybe a certain delinquent and detective duo that are feeling particularly intimate. They’ve settled down now at least, Akechi’s head resting on Akira’s chest in a post-sex embrace.

“…Hey.” Akira’s voice gently breaks the silence of Leblanc’s attic, his fingers slowly petting the soft, hazelnut locks of the bastard he’s in love with. He’s been thinking this one over for a while. “I wanted to talk to you about something. An idea I had."

"Mm?" Akechi tilts his head up without lifting it so he can look at Akira's face while still snuggled up to him. "What is it?"

Ah, don't look at him like that when he's thinking such impure thoughts. Akira averts his gaze for a moment as he mulls over his words. "So... related to the other night. I think I found a solution for my enthusiasm in our more.. dubious consenting roleplays. I thought of it last time we were in the Metaverse. You could just... inflict me with fear, using Loki."

Akechi pauses in response, blinking once before sitting up in bed and turning to look at Akira. "You-- You want me to do _what?_ You want me to make you legitimately terrified to get off?"

"I should've prefaced this with 'don't freak out'." Akira can't help the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It'd make it more realistic, don't you think? You'd still have my full consent. I'm just too into you to pretend like I don't want it bad. But this way, I'd actually get a bit of that thrill, that.. that feeling that you get when you're _actually_ afraid." Akira talks so dreamily about it, gazing off past Akechi and propping his head up with his hand.

Akechi just stares at Akira like he's insane. "... But if you're scared of me, you won't want it though... So I would really be...?" His sentence trails off, replaced with outrage. "Are you crazy? That's insanely dangerous! What if I end up traumatizing you?!"

Akira hopes his shiver isn't noticeable when his mind autocomplete's Akechi's sentence. He turns his gaze back to Akechi. "I think we both know it couldn't end up being worse than anything I've already been through. And... you've told me yourself that you get a rush from thinking that you're _violating_ me. Wouldn't this experience be the pinnacle of that?" Akira dons a knowing smirk.

" _That's--!_ " Akechi stutters, almost glowing in the dark bedroom from the heat in his face. "That's different! There's always been some subtle hint that you wanted it! I... I don't know how to react if you're _actually_ writhing away from me... And... Wouldn't I be an awful person if I ended up actually _enjoying_ being a rapist for real?"

That catlike smirk only grows wider when Akechi starts stuttering. "Listen, listen. Goro." Akira wriggles to be able to sit up straight and place a hand comfortingly on Akechi's arm. "You wouldn't literally be raping me. I'm giving you my consent beforehand; this is _my_ idea, isn't it? We can keep a vial of relax gel for if I get too freaked out. Trust me, I've thought this through."

"I... But you wouldn't want it while it's happening! What if this isn't going to end up being the fun memory you think it is? What if I end up really messing you up?" Akira's hand does little to stop Akechi from thinking, although his breaths even out with the comfort. "I... I don't genuinely want to hurt you."

"Goro," Akira says after a few moments of silence, calm but firm. He gently squeezes his arm to emphasize. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't trust you. There's that risk to everything in the Metaverse that we do, that we could really get hurt. I've taken that risk with you enough times to trust that nothing terrible would happen. I've made it through worse things than my boyfriend forcing himself onto me when I specifically asked him to."

Still feeling a little huffy, Akechi turns his head away when Akira protests, but stays quiet enough to listen. His heart swells and his ears burn as he hears their official status through Akira's voice. He'll never get tired of hearing that. "I... I don't know. I trust you too, of course, but... haha, if this goes wrong... I can't even trust myself that much. And if I ended up actually hurting you, I could never forgive myself. No orgasm is worth that."

Akira's expression softens at that, his own heart fluttering at the heartfelt implications. He scoots closer on the bed and wraps his arms around Akechi's bare torso, nuzzling his cheek into his shoulder. "I do understand where you're coming from, I do. And it warms my heart you care so much about me. I'm sorry if I pushed the idea too much; I won't ever make you do something you're truly uncomfortable with. It's just an idea I wanted to share with you."

Sometimes it's not even the persistent bugging that makes Akechi give in. Sometimes it's the understanding, caring acceptance that does it. Stupid asshole, making Akechi feel like he's letting Akira down. He huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll... I'll think about it. But if we do, I want a signed letter of consent. If your weird fetish ruins your life, it's not going to be my fault. And the relax gel! And... And I want the collar on. Even if we have to lock it on."

Akira's imaginary kitty ears perk up when Akechi sounds less deterred by the idea. His grin spreads wide across his face. "I think those are very reasonable conditions. Anything else you'd like to add? And also-- we should have a lock for the collar anyways. You could put it on me sometime and keep the key until I see you next."

Akechi shudders at the thought of making Akira wear the collar out in public, practically a signpost around his neck screaming to the world that Akira Kurusu is _owned.¬_ "Mm... I'll think about that too." Akechi leans his back against Akira. "Let's see... lots of medicine, that's a given. And we're snapping you out of it as soon as it's over. And I just...” Akechi sighs heavily. “… want you to promise that you won't resent me if something goes wrong."

Akira hums with contentment when his partner leans into him. "Also reasonable requirements. I promise. I don't think I could resent you even with a rage ailment." Akira brings a hand up to comb his fingers through Akechi's silky locks. "If I were going to hate you at any point, I've had plenty of opportunities to hop on that bandwagon. Need I remind you that I was your sole advocate on the team for an awfully long time?"

"Reminding me how unlikable I am, very romantic. Great bargaining tactic." Akechi snorts in response, lacking any real bitterness to his voice. he drums his fingers against Akira's thigh. "So... how much have you been thinking about this? Since you came up with the idea?"

Akira laughs lightly; he knows it's because everyone wasn't fond of the fake detective prince. He's much happier with Akechi not having to hide any part of himself, with having him as a permanent member of the team. "Mm, well... Probably since the last time we had rough sex. It clicked with me when I thought about being in Mementos earlier in the week, that shadow with seemingly only status inflictions for attacks. It's such a visceral and _real_ feeling, being inflicted with fear. So I might have jerked off that night thinking about you taking advantage of me in a state like that."

"... Yeah…?" Akechi's piqued curiosity betrays his effort to sound uninterested. "How'd I do it? Was I just rough enough to get what I wanted, or did I just kick you in the ribs for fun?"

Another angelic laugh pressed into Akechi's shoulder. "I do actually think about you hurting me for fun sometimes. Just because I crave the pain, since there's not a lot of great competition in the Metaverse some days..." Akira already sounds like he's dipping into a fantasy. "But... you were so forceful, grabbing my jaw to make me kiss you, pinning my arms back... Laughing when I tried to squirm away as you all but ripped my clothes off. Haahh, I can't decide if it's hotter if you're cruel and ruthless, or if you're sweet and kind as you take what you want from me."

What a freak Akechi is, already getting turned on from the thought of forcing his boyfriend into such humiliating submission. "Mmh.... You know I'm more than capable of both. It's your desperate fucked up fantasy, right? Dealer's choice."

"… I'll need that outlined in the consent form as well."


End file.
